New Memories
by Lunerpet
Summary: The third part of Memory lane, five years after Kitty and Dudley are married and Kitty is now the Chief Director of T.U.F.F in America, but not everything is for the better, especially now that the Chameleon has returned.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I do not own T.U.F.F Puppy, no matter how hard I try to Brainwash Butch Hartman, this is the third installment of Memories, if your lost please read Deep Memories and Lost Memories first, enjoy :).**

Kitty stood there in the dark holding a knife, she was standing over her bed, and her husband was there sleeping soundly, she raised the knife up ready to do what need to be done, she was seconds away from bringing the blade down on him, when she realized what she was about to do.

And she dropped the knife, she looked at her hands, her blood thirst was getting worse and she could barely control it nowadays, she fell to her knees and covered her face as tears began to fall, and she cried for the rest of the night.

When morning came Dudley woke up and saw Kitty sound asleep, he kissed her check and quietly got out of bed, he walked out of their room and and smiled as he walked through their new house, they lived in a pretty big villa just outside of Petropolis.

They had only been there for a couple of months, but they were adjusting pretty well, Kitty had obtained the villa almost five years ago, when they read the former Chief's will, but she never went there until recently, she said that just being there brought back bad memories.

And the only reason they moved there was because things were getting rough in the city, he picked up a newspaper from outside and went back in, he set it down and saw the front page, which had a picture of the new mayor, mayor Swan, and he just shook his head.

Swan had single-handedly changed Petropolis, and not for the better, being an activist against cross-species relations, she made it hard for a lot of good people to live there, and somehow she even managed to pull enough strings to make T.U.F.F more into a cop station.

T.U.F.F was no longer a secret Agency, and most of the Agents were discharged from duty, but Swan couldn't get rid of Kitty or himself, with Kitty being the Chief Director of T.U.F.F in America and all, but she still managed to chase their family out of the city.

Using the people against them, Keswick was one of the only people who knew were they moved, Dudley started up the coffee maker and yawned, when he heard the sound of small footsteps, he turned and looked around confused, then he heard it again.

And out of nowhere a White Kitten with a black spot over her left eye, jumped on his back with a playful sound escaping her, and startled him "what the?" he looked back and saw her, then they both laughed "gotcha daddy" he nodded as he grabbed her and put her down.

"You sure did Kiddo, your mother trained you a little too well" she smiled but then frowned and looked away a bit nervous and that confused him "Nicole, is something wrong?" she nodded "yesterday, my friends told me, they couldn't be friends with me, because their parents said they couldn't be friends with a cross-breed."

She hung her head and Dudley knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder "is there something wrong with me?" she asked and he shook his head "no, your perfectly normal, and so what if your not just a cat or just a dog, your still a little girl" she looked at him in confusion.

"But, if I'm not a dog or a cat, then what am I? A freak?" he was surprised at her low self-esteem "don't say that, your not a freak, you have the best traits of both, their just jealous of you" it was true, she had the heightened senses of Dudley's and Kitty's reflexes.

She kicked her foot a little "maybe, but I keep losing friends" he smiled at her and messed with her hair "come on, let's get some breakfast, and just forget about those jerks" she slightly smiled again and Dudley stood up "thanks dad" he nodded and she went over and sat down on a stool at the kitchen counter.

After awhile Kitty walked in with a yawn, and saw them enjoying their breakfast, and Dudley noticed her "mmfuh" Kitty looked at him confused and Nicole translated for him "good morning mom" she smiled "morning you two" she went over and kissed them both on the cheek.

Then she noticed the paper and read it "mayor Swan cleans Petropolis of filth?" she growled as she crumpled it up and threw it away "I'm going to hurt that lady, how dare she try and control how people feel about each other!" Nicole shrugged "well, people say she's fixing the city for the better."

Kitty frowned and grabbed her coat "no, what she's doing, this destroying lives, oh and Dudley are you sure you can handle watching over Nicole while I'm gone?" Dudley nodded as he finally swallowed his food "yeah, yeah, I can watch a four year ago, it's not hard if you can do it."

She glared at him but let it slide "alright, you asked for it, remember, Keswick will be over to do a checkup on the villa's defenses, I'll be gone most of the day, so make sure to get Nicole her lunch at noon, dinner at five or six-ish, and put her to bed around eight, can you handle that?"

He had tuned her out at some point and she could tell that by his expression "are you listening!" he nodded "yeah, sure thing honey" she was frustrated but she needed to go, so she left, but quickly came back "and don't forget her snack, and make sure she doesn't stay inside all day, got it?"

He nodded again "got it" when she left Dudley made sure she was gone, and smiled "okay, I say we throw out that schedule and just have fun" Nicole jumped up and they started their day of activities, an hour or so passed and Kitty got out of her car, she then walked into the T.U.F.F Building.

Kitty went to the upper floors and saw two Agents fighting "back off!" there was a chihuahua and a fox arguing, she recognized the chihuahua from the training days she had before T.U.F.F became more like social cops, so she went over to them and put her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here, Ivan, Manuel, explain yourselves!" they stopped and looked at her "Chief! This guy needs to go, he's just a spoiled brat!" the chihuahua spoke first and the fox glared at him "how dare you! I'll have you know my father is a high ranking official in the mayors office."

He rolled his eyes "hiding behind your father? Grow up" Kitty sighed as she shook her head "that's what all the commotion is about? I have far more important things to do, Ivan if you cause any more trouble, your out of here, I told you this before."

He growled and muttered something under his breath, and Manuel crossed his arms "man I hate these new guys, they think they run the place, and try to back stab anyone who disagrees" Kitty nodded, and saw there was still people watching them "okay people wrap it up, get back to work."

After awhile Kitty went into her office and sat down at her desk, then several monitors came out of her bookshelf and each one had a T.U.F.F Director from each branch "ah, Mrs. Katswell, glad you could join us" one spoke and another one glared at him "be respectful."

She got that a lot, people were almost afraid to call her by her surname, so they used her maiden name, she adjusted herself and spoke "so, what's this emergency meeting you guys wanted about?" the Indian style female wolf nodded in agreement "I too am curious, who called this meeting?"

They looked at each other confused, and Kitty was getting worried "nobody here called this meeting, did they?" they shook their heads "do you think this is a set up?" the male bear from Canada asked and the lion from Africa put away his cigar "maybe someone is spying on us."

Kitty was about to say something when the Chameleon's face appeared on a different screen "that's right, it was I that gathered you all to this meeting" Kitty glared at him and quickly stood up "Chameleon? Didn't you retire?" he laughed at her with glee.

"I only said that so your Agents would leave me alone, I'll never retire until I'm standing over your lifeless corpse ahahaha!" but he stopped and cleared his throat "I gathered you all here, because I have planted a bomb in three city's, and if you try to disarm even one, the others will go off."

Kitty heard the others gasp in shock, she however had seen this before "let me guess, you put the bombs in things precious to us, right?" he looked surprised at her "how did you know?" she rolled her eyes and sighed "you did that same thing five years ago, remember my hairband?"

He thought about it for a second "oh right, when I worked with the mole guy that you shot" the others looked at her and she started getting nervous, nobody but Dudley and Keswick knew about Doomcat, if anybody figured out she was a former villain, and murderer, she would lose everything.

"I don't know what your talking about, that was the mysterious cat calling herself Doomcat" the others nodded in agreement "oh yeah, I heard about that lady, she caused a lot of trouble, then just vanished out of thin air" the bear said and the others were surprised as if they never heard that before.

The Chameleon stared at Kitty and smiled "your holding a secret huh, well the last thing I wanted to say was I'll be in Petropolis in a couple of days, so be ready" the monitor turned off, and Kitty turned to her allies "find those bombs, remember, the bombs are planted in things you guys hold dear."

They checked some items and the wolf, the bear and the Raven from Transylvania took out the mini bombs from different things and quickly disposed of them "that was easier then I thought" the wolf said surprised and Kitty laughed which made them confused.

"That was just his way of saying he's back, and he can get to anyone of us, anytime he wants" they nodded in agreement, they knew she was the expert when it came to the Chameleon, so they took her words to heart "so what now?" Kitty shrugged "we let him make the first move."

She finally sat back down and put her hands together "okay so, on to business, I think we need to deal with the mayor problem in Petropolis" the bear nodded "I heard about mayor Swan, she's quite the terror, I agree with Mrs. Puppy, something must be done."

And the wolf and raven nodded in unison, but some others just laughed "why? She's been cleaning up, not just Petropolis, but other parts in the world" the wolf laughed at him "cleaning? She's the reason people like Mrs. Puppy here, can't show their faces in public."

He just stared at her "well it is sicking, if you ask me" Kitty just shook her head "you know what, this meeting is over" she pushed a button and the monitors turned off and went back into the bookshelf, she hated that guy more everyday, why couldn't people just leave her and her family alone?

She walked out of her office and her cell phone rang, so she answered it annoyed "what?" she smiled a bit when she heard Dudley on the other line "Kitty? um..don't get mad, but I sort of destroyed half of the house...again" She smacked her forehead with her palm.

"Again! I can't leave you alone for even half of the day" she sighed and breathed, trying to stay calm "Okay, I'll be there in a couple hours, is Nicole okay?" she asked and Dudley took a few seconds to respond "yeah of course, she's taking a nap right now."

Kitty hung up and started to leave when Manuel stopped her "excuse me, Chief Director, mayor Swan is here to see you" she noticed the Swan next to him and held back a growl "oh...I see."


	2. Chapter 2

Swan walked over to her and held her hand out "Mrs. Katswell, it's been awhile" Kitty faked a smile and shook her hand "mayor Swan, it's a pleasure to see you, how are you?" Kitty motioned for them to step into her office, and Swan nodded.

They went into her office and sat down "so what can TUFF do for the mayor of Petropolis?" Swan nodded again "well, I wanted to bring up some concerns, it's come to my attention that crime is getting out of hand, so I ask you, where are the peoples protectors?"

Kitty smiled at that and leaned forward "I wish I could help Ms. Mayor, but thanks to you, we don't have enough agents, and we're just backup cops nowadays, so we can't make a move without the P.P.D knowing our every move, so I'm sorry but my hands are tied."

Swan stared at her in disbelief "well, I never, are you blaming me for your company's laziness?" Kitty kept her cool and put her hands on her desk "all I'm saying is it's not in our jurisdiction anymore" Swan huffed and got up and left "we'll speak about this later, good day madame."

Kitty rolled her eyes when she left "man I hate her" she got up and turned to the window that replaced the wall, Kitty felt useless, T.U.F.F was the police's grunts, there was nothing special about being a secret agent anymore _"you know how to solve this problem."_

Kitty shook her head trying to clear her mind, then she pushed a button and a monitor came out from the bookshelf again and the Indian wolf's face came on "Mrs. Puppy? Is something wrong?" Kitty nodded "I just spoke with the mayor, Terra we need to do something about this government, or all those villains well run free."

Terra thought about it and shrugged "I understand how you feel Kitty, but that would cause a civil war, we just have to accept the here and now, we can't go back to those hero days" Kitty kicked her desk slightly "what happened to us Terra? We were heroes once, people looked up to us, villains feared us."

She sat down again and held her head up with her palm "all the directors were great heroes, but now we're all just pencil pushers, I want to go back to when I was a crime fighter, when I didn't have to worry about family or cross-species racism, I wish I could just go back in time."

Terra laughed "I agree fullheartedly, but you do have a family, and we are working on the racism, it just takes time" Kitty nodded and noticed it was getting dark "yeah, your right, speaking of family, I should get back to them, we'll talk later" the wolf smiled and the monitor turned off, and went back into the bookshelf.

Kitty got up and left, after awhile she returned home and the outside looked just fine but when she walked in the whole place was a mess, and Dudley was sweeping the floor of chandelier pieces, and he looked up the see her "oh Kitty, you weren't supposed to see this."

She sighed and put her coat away "I only go to town once or twice a month, but every time I leave you ruin the place" she went over and took the broom from him "let me take care of the mess, you just, I don't know, do something so you don't break anything else."

Kitty was usually the one to stay at home for their daughter, and Dudley was the vice Chief of the Petropolis branch so he usually went to town, but Kitty needed to make an appearance as Chief Director at least twice a month, but today's reason she went into town was because the com system in their house was malfunctioning.

Dudley claimed it wasn't him but she knew better "by the way, did you ask Keswick the fix the com system? Or do I still have to go back to the office?" Dudley thought about it "oh right I forgot, sorry" Kitty glared at him "again? Dudley are you doing this on purpose?"

He shook his head "no, it just never comes up when he's here" Kitty just kept cleaning, she really didn't want to start an argument right now "it looks like this is going to take awhile, so we'll talk later okay?" Dudley nodded and left, a few hours passed and Kitty managed to get the foyer back to normal.

She rested on the couch and looked at her cell phone, she really missed those days, if she could barrow Keswick old time watch, she could enjoy beating up the bad guys again, and not be threatened by public violence laws, she noticed Nicole out of the corner of her eye.

And she put away her cell "sweetie, what are you doing awake?" she went fully downstairs and climbed on her mother's lap "I can't sleep" Kitty got concerned when she saw Nicole was sad "what's wrong sweetheart?" she looked down and twirled her fingers around each other.

"What makes me so different from normal kids?" Kitty rubbed the back of her neck, she really didn't want to talk about that "your not different from other kids, people treat us differently because me and daddy love each other very much, and they don't understand."

Nicole looked at her confused "what do you mean?" Kitty sighed and ruffled her daughters raven colored hair "what your father and me share isn't normal between different species, honestly I was stared at first, but being with him has made me happy, and in the end that's what matters."

Nicole thought about it "so your happy even though all those people hate you?" Kitty nodded "yes, now you should get back to bed, you need your sleep" Nicole nodded and jumped off her, then ran back upstairs, Kitty got up and went upstairs to her own room.

Dudley was waiting for her in their room, he wore only a robe and he had a rose in his mouth "hello beautiful" he said as he winked at her, which made her smile, the room was lit only by candle light, and she purred as she closed their door "your cheating, I'm still mad about you ruining the house."

He nodded "well this should keep your mind off of that" he grabbed her and pulled her to their bed then kissed her passionately, later that night Kitty made sure not to wake him as she got up and put her clothes back on, she slowly stepped out of their room and went into the restroom.

Where she pulled out a pregnancy test, the next morning Dudley woke up and Kitty wasn't there, he got up and started his day like normal, then he went downstairs to their kitchen and heard Kitty's voice "so the test results were positive since last week? no..thank you Doctor."

Dudley walked in as she hung up and she noticed him "oh good morning" she went over and put on an apron "I'll get breakfast ready" Dudley nodded "so who were you talking to?" Kitty froze for a second but acted natural "oh that? I was calling Keswick about something, it's no big deal."

Dudley was suspicious of her but decided she would tell him what it really was about later "are you sure you want to cook? Because I could if you wanted" she laughed a bit and shook her head "I didn't take all those cooking classes for nothing Dudley" he sat down on a stool and watched her work.

"So how bad is it in the city?" he judged by Kitty annoyed expression that it wasn't good "I had a little run in with mayor Swan, every time I see her I just want to get violent" Dudley laughed "well at least most of the villains quit before she took over, nowadays it's just junkies and kids in over their heads."

Kitty nodded as she started mixing a batter "whatever happened to Snaptrap?" Dudley asked, that was a good question, he was the only person that knew about Muriel that disappeared, where ever he was she didn't like not knowing his whereabouts, she was keeping taps on all the others.

She was a bit paranoid about Doomcat, if she ever returned she didn't know if she could make it back this time "I'm mostly worried about Muriel, if she ever resurfaced...I don't know what would happen" Dudley thought about it "Kitty, it's been five years since she finally disappeared, I guarantee she is gone."

Kitty noticeably relaxed "yeah, your right, I'm over thinking things" a few minutes later Nicole came down and saw that breakfast was already made, she jumped up on a chair and got a huge grin on her face when she saw it was her favorite, waffles, she loved waffles.

And her mother only made them when something exciting was going to happen "oh boy oh boy oh boy, waffles!" Kitty finished up and took off her apron "okay Dudley, I need to make a few stops before I have get to work, so I have to be going, you know the drill, just try and ruin the outside this time."

Dudley nodded "I'll try" Kitty gave them both a quick kiss on the cheek and left, then Nicole turned to her father "so what are we doing today?" Dudley took a moment to think "well, mommy doesn't want us to break anything indoors, so we'll have to play outside, you want to go to the park?"

After awhile Kitty was at a clinic, just for a quick checkup, the doctor took out his clipboard and showed it to her "everything seems to be in order, you tested positive in every test, congratulations Mrs. Puppy, your pregnant" Kitty on the other hand looked horrified.

"Great. what am I supposed to tell Dudley, he thinks I'm on the pill" the doctor shrugged "why aren't you? Your taking quite the risk as long as mayor Swan is in charge Muriel" she froze and looked at him in shock "wh-what did you call me?" the doctor started to sweat "oh um got to go."

He tried to make a run for it but Kitty grabbed him and threw him to the floor "what a minute" she said as she grabbed his face and ripped off the mask, revealing Snaptrap "please don't hurt me" Kitty stepped back "you were my doctor this whole time!"

He got up and nodded as he took off the remains of his mask "yes, I've been in hiding as a doctor for years now, trust me it's not as easy as they make it out to be" Kitty took out her claws and grabbed him by his collar "give me one reason why I shouldn't rip you in half!"

Before she could do anything to him however she got a sudden sick feeling in her stomach which made her let go of him, and Snaptrap handed her an empty bucket, and she threw up in said bucket, and Snaptrap sat back down "don't worry, as much as I would love to destroy you in your moment of weakness, I'm not a villain anymore, all my buddy's and even Larry quit, and it's all thanks to that rotten mayor, we had a good thing going lady!"

He said the last part shaking his fist at the window "how is...she..impeding you? Kitty barely managed to say before she threw up again, and Snaptrap thought about it "it was terrible, she offered them all jobs, now they work for her! however I managed to escape before she could try anything on me."

Kitty's stomach finally calmed down and she got back up "I don't know how she does it, she has a way to change people's minds about things, something needs to be done about her" Snaptrap nodded, meanwhile Nicole was playing happily on a swing set.

And Dudley was off somewhere at the moment, and an older lady sat down at the swing next to her "you must be Nicole, Kitty's daughter" she looked over at her and it was mayor Swan "that's me, who are you?" she smiled at the youth and looked around making sure Dudley wasn't coming back yet "oh I'm just an old friend of your parents."

**Authors note: this is a bit slow right now, but things will pick up in due time, please R&R and enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two years ago.**

Kitty walked through the night streets with a big smile, she truly enjoyed her night life no husbands or daughters to worry about, she just got through the third night club today and she felt a little tipsy from all the drinks she had, she was nowhere near drunk but she didn't care. She stopped at a light and thought about her husband he was always cautious with her, understandably of course she was an ex-villain after all, but her strange desires were getting out of hand she never like alcohol in if she hated the stuff yet she found herself drinking, she had a two year old to take care of now for crying out loud.

Kitty's smile faded as she remembered the little brat she had with that dog she felt sick just thinking about it, she actually slept with that moron "hey babe what are you doing out here all by yourself?" she thoughts were interrupted by some punks surrounding her, she tried the walk forward but they stepped in front of her. She grinned evilly as she unsheathed her claws, **Present Day,** Kitty was feeling sick to her stomach luckily Snaptrap gave her some medicine for the pain, as she was recovering her cell started ringing and she noticed Dudley was on the other line "oh no, what do I say to him?" Snaptrap just shrugged.

And she answered it "hey Dudley, is everything okay?" he sounded rather stressed "Kitty, Nicole is acting strange as soon as we got home she kicked me in the shin and ran upstairs" Kitty was confused "but she's an angel, she would never do anything like that, what did you do?" Dudley shrugged "she said something about an older lady telling her things about cross-breed relations, then she told me that it's our fault that she's a freak and doesn't have any friends" Kitty knew who was to blame now, she got so angry that she accidentally crushed her phone "SWAN!" she yelled with venom.

And Snaptrap quickly hid behind his desk and Kitty laughed "so she's going after my child huh? Fine I'll play her game, and afterwords I rip her asunder with my teeth!" she ran out the door and was ready to kill but first she went to Keswick's apartment and slammed her fist through the door. "Keswick! I need to speak with you!" she opened the door and Keswick was staring at her in horror "have you f-finally come to end it?" she growled and shook her head "no! You idiot, it's time we play politician with Swan, she thinks she can run the world with her own beliefs, well I'm done hiding!"

Keswick was relieved that her anger wasn't towards him "but I thought y-you hated politics?" she nodded in a huff "of course I do, but she has gone too far this time, she filled Nicole head with ideas about cross-breed relations being a bad thing" Keswick nodded now understanding why she was so angry. "The problem here is that Tuff isn't the secret agency that it used to be because nobody respects a hero anymore and Swan turned us into a non-secret secret agency, so in order to best her we need to go back to being real secret agents" Kitty now had a plan and she was grinned evilly.

"Keswick, I have to gain back control of my agency" she was about to leave when she quickly stopped "how I almost forgot I would like to borrow your time watch" He looked at her confused but then shrugged and grabbed it off his shelf then tossed it to her, she grabbed it and left. After awhile she got to the P.P.D and went straight to the Chief's office "Irons, we need to talk" the horse looked up from his work and frowned "oh it's only the rent a spy's leader, what do you want" she grinned "Tuff hereby quits as your low end cops as of today the Turbo, Undercover, Fighting, Force is a stand alone secret organization once again."

Irons looked at her as if she was stupid "are you insane? Without us your so called Tuff wouldn't even exist your lucky enough to be low end cops, Swan has more say in this town then anyone, but I owed the former Chief so I managed to keep you afloat, if you break our deal then Tuff is ruined." She glared at him and slammed her fist on his desk that it cracked "buying us out and making us do stupid public stunts to show the people we're no better then punks who are all talk is your idea of returning a favor!" he just glared at her "I don't like your tone Ms, tell you what I'll forget this whole thing ever happened and we both can move on with our lives...if you preform a little service for me."

Kitty burst out laughing so hard it almost hurt "HAHAHA I think you have other problems then my tone HAHA like the fact the P.P.D's Chief tragically lost his life recently HAHAHA" He raised an eyebrow confused and she pulled out a gun,some people heard a few gunshots come from inside Chief Irons office and rushed in. They entered the room and saw Irons with a bullet hole through his head, and one cop turned to see Kitty in the corner, her clothes were torn and she looked like she had bloody marks all over her body "oh my god, I knew Irons was sick but I never thought he would do anything like this."

He helped the shaken Kitty up "don't worry Ms, your safe now" she nodded almost to the point of tears "I-I didn't mean to, he just came at me and I saw the gun" the cop helped her to a chair "you must have been frightened, can I get you anything?" she shook her head "I-I just want to go ho-home." He nodded "do you want me to take you to your house then?" she shook her head "I just need to be alone right now" she got up and left, as soon as she was out and alone she grinned _"fools, now that Irons is gone Swan has one less supporter and Tuff is one step closer to going back to normal."_

She felt strangely good after pulling the trigger of her gun and ending a life again, it's been five years since she did something like that, the last time she felt so good was...when Doomcat shot the mole, which actually worried her now, but she shrugged it off and quickly left. Kitty found a quick place to change her clothes and tossed her torn clothes away after she changed, then she went back to T.U.F.F HQ and noticed Manual getting yelled at by the snobbish rich kids and she was going to enjoy this "attention all Tuff agents! I have an important announcement to make."

She said over the intercom and she felt giggly for what she was about to say "the Chief of police had an accident today, and as of today Tuff is back to back a stand alone organization, which means we no longer have to accommodate the spoiled brats of those rich b*st*rds, so here is a list of names of all the now unemployed so-called agents." Manual smirked as the rich guys looked shocked and shortly after her speech Kitty watched as over half of the new generation of T.U.F.F left, she jumped up excited and took out her pom-poms "go Kitty, go Kitty, who's the leader of Tuff? uh huh that's right, go Kitty, go Kitty, go Muriel."

She stopped right after that word and put away her pom-poms "I really need to calm down" then Manual walked in and laughed "awesome! Chief Director! You should have seen their faces" Kitty nodded "oh yeah, today marks a new day for Tuff" Manual hadn't seen her this happy since her wedding day. Her eyes gleamed with a new purpose, a purpose of vengeance she was turning things around and stabbing Swan over and over again, she put up with a lot like losing T.U.F.F to the cops, being treated like some kind of outcast just for being married and even was took bribes to stop fighting crime.

But Swan crossed the line with turning her baby girl against her and Dudley, Manual was deep in thought "so what's going to happen to Tuff now Chief Director?" Kitty went over to her gun rack and took one and handed it to him "we no longer take bribes, get the remaining agents out there and start bringing down criminals." He smiled and took it "alright, Tuff is back in business!" he then ran off and Kitty dialed the monitors to Terra's branch "Mrs. Puppy what is it?" she grinned "I'm changing the Turbo, Undercover, Fighting, Force, back to the way things were, so tell the others to brace for trouble" Terra looked surprised.

"What are you thinking? Your a Director of T.U.F.F your actions will effect us all" Kitty nodded "that's why I'm telling you to brace for trouble, I tried it the other Directors way, and that ruined my life for four years!" Terra had to admit she had a point, all of the other Directors gave up on being the heroes they once were. "Are you sure about this?" Kitty nodded and Terra sighed "very well, keep me informed" the monitor turned off and Kitty took out the time watch "just once wouldn't hurt" something fell out of her pocket as she pulled it out so she picked it up and smiled, it was a locket and inside of it was a picture of her and her family, she had forgotten about that picture.

She looked at the locket then at the watch "no...my family needs me now more then ever" she put the watch away and put the locket back in her pocket, she grabbed her phone and smiled "I would like to place an order." Throughout the rest of the day agents were bringing in criminal after criminal and Kitty treated everyone with pizza and other foods, "good work everyone, let's keep this up" everyone there was cerebrating, all of them were proud of standing up to crime again.

Later Kitty got home and was feeling pretty good, she was the only one who didn't get drunk, she was pregnant after all, when she opened the door she could hear Nicole yelling "leave me alone! I hate you!" she went upstairs and saw Dudley at Nicole's door "sweetheart, whatever the old lady said was a lie." Kitty went over and smiled "let me handle this" she knocked on her door "sweetie it's mommy, can we talk?" Nicole crossed her arms "forget it! You lied to me, I am a freak!" Kitty sighed "you are not a freak Nicole, and I will prove it to you in the morning alright?" Nicole was quiet for moment.

"Really?" Kitty nodded "get some sleep, okay?" there was some silence for another minute "okay" she said so quietly they barely heard it and Dudley stared at Kitty "I've been trying to talk with her all day, and I'm usually the one good with kids, how did you do that?" Kitty turned to face him and smiled "I know how it feels to be an outcast even before this mayor Swan ordeal, I was an orphan once remember?" Dudley laughed a bit "oh come on Kitty did you forget that was Muriel, you had loving parents" Kitty shrugged "right, right, things just get mixed up sometimes."

She walked off and Dudley looked concerned.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: it's a Nicole chapter, so enjoy. :)**

**Four years ago, **Dudley held Kitty's hand as she screamed "AAAHHHH!" she almost crushed his hand and it really hurt, but he knew she was going through far more "push!" Dudley looked worried as Kitty screamed again "remember to breath honey" she glared at him but couldn't talk as she was concentrating on giving birth. "Okay just a little more, now push!" Kitty screamed even louder "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the kitten finally came out and Kitty fell back breathing heavily, the baby cried as the doctor put a hospital blanket around it, and gently handed the infant to Kitty "congratulations, it's a girl."

The new mother smiled happily "Look Dudley, we're parents" she gently handed the kitten to him and he stared at her in awe "she's beautiful" the doctor smiled "do you have a name for her?" Kitty looked over at Dudley, and he nodded "Nicole" Kitty was a little confused "Nicole?" He smiled at her "yeah, it's the same name as your real mother" Kitty thought about it, but then realized he meant the mother in her memories, not the mother who abandoned her, so she nodded "I love it, it's perfect" the new born kitten giggled at her new name, and the doctor left so they could alone for awhile.

**Present day,** it was still night and Nicole couldn't sleep, she was too distracted by the thought of her parents lying to her all these years, telling her things such as she was perfectly normal and cross-species relations were okay, and all that, the old lady told her the truth though. Swan told her that cross-species relations wasn't right, and her mother was something called a whore, because she would even sleep with a dog, and her father was just sick, cats should stay with cats and dogs should stay with dogs, she didn't really understand, but she knew that she was a freak all because of them.

Nicole decided she needed some water so she got up and went downstairs, she got to the kitchen and saw her mom staring out the glass door "mom?" she didn't move and there were no lights on, Nicole went over to her and pulled on her sleeve "what's wrong?" she just stayed like that, as if she wasn't there. "Mom?" Kitty didn't move again "go back to bed sweetheart, mommy's busy" Nicole looked at her weird "okay, but I wanted a glass of water" Kitty nodded "sure, it's on the counter for you" Nicole looked over and saw the glass of water already there as if her mother knew she would be there.

Without even turning Kitty grabbed the glass with her tail and handed it her "now run along" Nicole was obviously concerned since she never took her eyes off the door "okay, well...um good night" Kitty only nodded and Nicole went back upstairs, then she drank the water and went back to bed. The next morning, Nicole woke up and went downstairs, and her father was making breakfast and her mother was watching uncle Keswick fix some monitors "thanks for coming over so early Keswick, today is going to be interesting with the mayor at my back about Tuff making a comeback."

He nodded as he continued to work "it's good to do something, and I can hopefully get m-my job back" Dudley noticed Nicole and smiled "good morning sweetie" Nicole crossed her arms "leave me alone" she then left and Kitty followed after her "Nicole, wait up" she sat down and Kitty sat down next to her. "What do you want?" Nicole believed that last night was a dream so she didn't bring it up, and Kitty was getting concerned "Nicole, I know your confused and you feel out of place, like you don't belong, but that's just not the case" the little kitten looked at her looked away from her, and Kitty sighed.

"I understand how life can be unfair, how people treat you for being yourself, and looks they give you if you a even one mistake, but you know what I did when I was treated like that?" Nicole shook her head "I kept my head up and I stood by what I believed in, all my life people told me that I was nothing, just a dirt covered little orphan with no future." Nicole finally looked back at her "but the old lady said that you have to be born important to be important, and that relationships like yours are unnatural and should be frowned upon, and freaks like me shouldn't even exist" Kitty's eyes widened "did she actually call you that?" the kitten nodded.

Kitty was know furious but she kept her calm "oh sweetie, let me show you something" she got up and took out a family photo album, then sat back down and opened it "I knew it was a good idea to keep one of these around" Nicole looked at it confused "family photos? What's so important about that?" Kitty smiled and showed her a picture "look at these, do you see anything wrong with these?" she looked at the pictures and shrugged "I guess not" Kitty nodded "exactly, we're a happy family, there is nothing wrong with any of these memories, so tell me what's unnatural about this?"

Nicole couldn't say, why was it so unnatural? She looked over the photos trying to see anything that wasn't of a happy family "but then why do people shun us?" Kitty knew she was going to ask that, so she closed the book and put it to the side "Nicole, people shun us when they don't understand us, and what people don't understand, they tend to fear, and when they fear something, they'll believe anything, and the mayor has everyone believing her single-minded point of view." Nicole thought about it "so basically, she was lying to me?" Kitty nodded again "yes, and don't listen to everything you hear sweetheart, your perfect the way you are" Nicole felt bad about all this and started the sniffle and Kitty held her close "it's okay Nicole, things will start looking up soon."

Nicole looked at her confused "how?" Kitty grinned "oh, don't worry about it, do you feel any better?" Nicole nodded "I guess so" Kitty kissed her on the cheek and got up "remember your an angel, not a freak" Dudley walked in holding a plate of food, and handed it to Nicole, then grabbed Kitty by her arm and pulled her back into the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" Kitty looked at him confused "what is it?" Dudley grabbed a newspaper and showed her the front page, it was of the chief of police's death "oh...wow...how did that happen?" Dudley rolled his eyes, she was a terrible actor after all "I know you had something to do with this."

Kitty took back her arm and was offended by that "what, no never, but don't you see what this means? We can gain control of Tuff again, we can go back to Petropolis!" Dudley sighed "Kitty, please tell me you didn't kill him?" Kitty half smiled and shrugged "well, okay yes I did, but he tried getting me to service him, so I just snapped, I'm sorry." Dudley shook his head "I can't believe you! Kitty, I thought the murders would stop after Muriel disappeared, is she coming back!" Kitty quickly shook her head "what, no!" Nicole overheard them and got up to listen in their arguing "Kitty, being Chief Director doesn't protect you from the law!"

Dudley looked at her confused "wait, what!" Kitty turned away from him and he put a hand on her shoulder "did he...did he touch you?" she stayed silent for a second, just the thought repulsed her "no, thank god, but I did the world a favor, that pig would touch the female criminals they caught!" Dudley couldn't blame her for killing that sicko, but he was still worried "what if someone found out? What if you get thrown in jail!" Kitty felt horrible, she knew she had committed a lot of crimes and if anyone ever found out she would be ruined "I know, but I couldn't control myself, I got that rush of a kill again and I kept going, I even went as far as to fire more then half of the staff at Tuff."

He stared at her in shock "more then half! What are we going to do now?" Kitty turned back to face him again "Dudley don't worry, I've got it covered, and right now I'm more concerned with our kitten" Dudley thought about it and nodded "yeah okay, how is she?" Kitty smiled a bit "I think I really got through to her, but she told me what Swan said to her, and I just want to murder her!" Dudley shook his head "I know how you feel Kitty, but times change, we can't just murder anyone" Kitty growled in frustration "I just want to take that little freak and bury that mistake six feet under!" Nicole's heart sank only really hearing those words clearly, she really was a freak, even her own family couldn't deal with her anymore.

She knew it, she couldn't trust anyone anymore, her only real option left was to run away before they try to kill her, so she just headed out the door and left, Dudley noticed Kitty was looking a bit sick "are you okay?" she nodded and ran off, so Dudley shrugged and went to check on Nicole. He went in the living room and saw that she wasn't there "Nicole?" he looked around the house for minutes and started to panic "Nicole!" Kitty came out of the bathroom after throwing up and looked at him confused "what's going on?" Dudley was busy looking around in a panic to speak.

They never had any trouble finding her before, so Dudley was getting really worried "calm down Dudley, this place this pretty big, she has to be somewhere" Nicole was pretty fast as she was already close to Petropolis "I can't believe I trusted them, that lady was right, I have no family!" She walked towards Petropolis and sighed, an hour passed as she walked and she was getting tired "why does everyone hate me! She stopped at the outskirts of town and started to cry, then mayor Swan saw her and smiled as she walked over to her "oh my, dear child, what's the matter?"

Nicole looked up at her in tears "you-you were right, my parents even s-said they would be better off if I was dead!" the old swan faked a sad face "oh poor, poor child, but we both know they would be, something like you doesn't really belong in society after all" Nicole nodded "I know!" She cried louder and Swan almost felt bad, but this was working perfectly in her favor "I wish I could help you, but I don't even know what sort of creature you are, a dog or a cat?" Nicole shrugged "I wish I knew, I look like a cat, but I have the instincts of a dog!" people started to give her weird looks as they passed by.

Meanwhile Kitty and Dudley were in full blown panic "Dudley! where's my baby!" Dudley looked around still looking "how should I know!" Keswick sighed "she's not here, maybe she ran away? I mean you saw how distraught she was, and you two were y-yelling very loud." Kitty's eyes widened as she sat down "Oh god, this is my fault, she must have heard that last part and thought I was talking about her" Dudley shook his head "Kitty's it's not your fault, it's a misunderstanding, she might have gone to Petropolis, let's check there.

Kitty held herself almost in tears "My baby thinks I want to kill her...I'm a monster!" Dudley hugged his wife "don't say things like that, there's a good chance we can still catch her before Swan finds her" Kitty's anger hit it's all time peak "SWAN! if that ********************** touches her in anyway, I don't care about prison!"


	5. Chapter 5

***A couple months ago*** A small pitten, a puppy/kitten walked into the classroom of Petropolis preschool "Mommy, do I have to go?" her mother smiled at her and held her hand "It's okay Nicole, you'll get lot's of friends here" the four year old was scared, it was her first day of school and she didn't like the idea of not being with her mom.

"But mom, I don't want to go" Kitty put her hand on her head and ruffled her hair "Don't worry, and remember, me and your father will be here for you, okay?" she nodded and Kitty walked her into the classroom ***Present day***

Nicole sat there, in their old apartment, sitting in a corner in tears "I'm not a freak...am I? *Sniff* all I wanted was friends..." she cried for another hour ***Flashback*** "Dudley? Come on, Nicole is waiting for her waffles" Nicole laughed "Mommy, don't rush waffles, their yummier with time" Kitty smiled at her "That's true, sweetie, and since it's snowing we made you special waffles" Nicole's eyes grew with joy as Dudley walked in with a plate of her favorite breakfast.

"Oh boy!" Dudley set the plate down and Kitty handed Nicole a fork, she looked at the waffles and saw that they were in a different shapes, a snowman, Santa, and heart "Wow!" she started to eat her breakfast, and Kitty whispered to her husband "Um Dudley, why a heart, I thought you were going to make a reindeer" Dudley nodded.

"I tried, but then I made it a pie shape by accident so I just cut it into a heart" Kitty laughed softly and kisses his cheek "Okay, well let's set up for the activates" ***End Flashback*** Nicole smiled slightly, she remembered all the fun times she had here, that's why she ran back to their old apartment, it was the only place in Petropolis that felt safe to her.

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here" Nicole looked up and saw the ceiling change shape and a green chameleon dropped down and grinned evilly at her "Who are you?" he looked disappointed at her "Your parent's never told me about you? It is I the Chameleon!" Nicole looked at him confused "The Cham-ah-lee-on?" the Chameleon smacked himself annoyed that she would get his name wrong.

"That new mayor better be paying me a lot to kidnap you" before Nicole could say anything he shot his tongue out and it wrapped itself around her "Hey, let go of me!" he laughed as he opened the window and jumped out. ***Meanwhile*** "Nicole!" Kitty was in a panic looking for her baby girl but she and Dudley couldn't find her.

"Where could she be?" just then Kitty's cell began to ring so she quickly answered it "Hello?" her eye's widened as she heard Swan's voice "Hello Katswell, have you seen your daughter? Oh wait she ran away from you thinking she was a monster" Kitty's face went from worried to pure rage "I swear...if you hurt her, I will hurt you down and I will kill you, understand me!" the old bird ignored her warning.

"I believe an old friend of yours is watching over her right now, good luck finding her alive" Swan hung up and Kitty growled "I'm going to kill her!" Dudley put his hand on her shoulder "Kitty, I know how you feel, but we need to find Nicole before Swan does something to her" she nodded and they ran off.

***Meanwhile*** The Chameleon tied Nicole up in some actual rope "Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything to you" the Chameleon shrugged and sat down "I'm getting payed by the mayor the hold you here, I don't ask questions, plus I want revenge on your mother for throwing me in jail all those years ago" Nicole looked at him confused "Jail, but my mom isn't a crime fighter, she works at Tuff" the Chameleon remembered she was only four years old.

"Right, right, you don't know what Tuff used to be like, before that mayor stepped in" the Chameleon was about to say more when his cell phone rang, so he picked it up and answered it "Yes?" mayor Swan was on the other line "Chameleon, that thing's parent's are looking for it, I want you to kill her" the Chameleon thought about it "Kill Kitty?" Swan got angry at him.

"No you idiot, the child, that...pitten" Chameleon was shocked at what she asked, sure he was a villain and the stuff he did was pretty low but killing a four year old, that was crossing the line "But, I thought we needed her to lure Kitty-" Swan interrupted him "I don't care what you think, your not being paid to think, now do it!" Swan hung up and the Chameleon turned to Nicole.

"Even if your Katswell's kid...I can't kill a child" he dialed a number on his phone. ***Meanwhile*** Dudley's phone rang so he picked it up "Hello?" the Chameleon spoke "You need to get to the old catwalk apartments, your daughter is in danger" Dudley tried to speak but the Chameleon hung up "Um, Kitty, I think I found out where Nicole is" Kitty dashed over to him.

"Where!" Dudley didn't know if this was a trick or some kind of trap but it was the only lead they had right now "The old catwalk apartments, we need to hurry" Kitty grabbed his hand and ran to the catwalk dragging him behind. ***Meanwhile*** The Chameleon was untying Nicole when the Mayor of Petropolis, mayor Swan herself walked in.

"What are you doing, you useless lizard!" the Chameleon glared at her "You actually thought I'd murder a child? Your sick!" Swan had it with her plans going south, so she took out a gun from her purse and aimed it at him "Whoa, let's calm down" the Chameleon said as he put his hands up "You dare think I'll let some stupid fool like you ruin my plans? That horrible cat is making the people hate me because she says I live in the old ways, what other way is there, slaves were once common, species should stayed within their own species and those gays were put in their place." Nicole realized something just then.

That old Swan was lying to her, Nicole was a cat and a dog, she wasn't one or the other, she was a pitten, that swan hated freedom, hated love and hated anything that didn't go by her rules, Nicole's parents saw the world and was tying to fix it from people like Swan "Your wrong" Swan looked at the little girl "What?" Nicole stood her ground.

"Your wrong, your living in the past, freedom is a good thing, it's okay for species to get along, and as long as love is involved who cares if it's with the same gender!" the Chameleon was surprised that someone so young understood that "You have no right to speak to me you freak of nature!" Swan aimed her gun at Nicole.

"Hold it right there!" A fist came out of nowhere and punched the old bag to the floor "Oof!" Dudley stood over her and growled "Nobody aims a gun at my kid!" Kitty ran in and grabbed Nicole in a hug "My baby!" Nicole smiled at her as tears started to form in her eyes "Mommy!" She hugged Kitty "I'm so sorry Nicole, I didn't mean what I said, I love you more then anything!" Nicole nodded.

'I understand mommy, you were right, I'm not a freak, I'm a pitten!" Dudley looked over and smiled at her "A pitten, a kitten/puppy, that's perfect" Kitty held her close and kissed her forehead "That's right, my little pitten, I'm sorry you had to go through all that, tell you what, I'll make you some waffles and bacon when we get home" Nicole's smile grew "Waffles!" the Chameleon saw the old bird slowly get up and aimed her gun at Nicole in Kitty's arms.

"Look out!" Kitty saw Swan pull the trigger and slowed down, she quickly tossed Nicole into the Chameleon's arms and the bullet hit her, she hit the floor and time went back to normal "KITTY!" Dudley kicked the gun out of her hands and grabbed the old bird by her shirt collar "You crossed the line twice you Bi***!" Nicole looked in horror towards her mother and she lay there screaming in pain holding the left side of her face.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Dudley punched the mayor unconscious and ran up to Kitty "Oh no, Kitty hang on!" Nicole got out of the Chameleon's arms and rushed over to her mother "Mommy!" Dudley looked over at the Chameleon "Don't just stand there, call an ambulance!" the Chameleon snapped out of it and dialed 911 on his cell.

About a half hour later they showed up and took Kitty to the hospital, she had passed out from the pain and Dudley grabbed Swan and threw her in his car "I'm taking you to jail, you sick freak" Nicole watched as the ambulance left with her mom "Daddy...is mommy going to be okay?" Dudley stopped as he went to his car door "I don't know sweetie..." he looked over at the Chameleon "You should leave before I arrest you for kidnapping, I'll give you this one chance seeing as how you helped us save Nicole" the Chameleon nodded and left.

Dudley got in his car and helped Nicole in and buckled her in before driving off "You okay Nicole?" he sounded angry but still concerned as they drove to the Petropolis prison "I'm okay daddy" she said quietly and a bit nervous, she never saw her father so angry before, they drove like this for what seemed like hours and finally they arrived at the prison and Dudley stopped the car and got out.

'Stay here" He said to Nicole and grabbed the mayor, and went inside, he threw Swan in a cell and growled at her "You know, I once thought you were good for this city, but all this? For what, your job? You make me sick, and I hope you get what's coming to you" he closed the cell and locked it. ***Meanwhile*** "Hurry!" doctors ran Kitty to the emergency room.

They pushed her in the room and got to work. ***Meanwhile*** Dudley came back out and got in his car where Nicole was waiting "Can we go see mommy now?" Dudley smiled at her and nodded "Yeah, let's go see mommy" he started the car and they drove off to the hospital, they arrived there fairly quickly and Dudley helped Nicole out of the car and they walked in.

Dudley looked around remembering Muriel Doomcat and Kitty's struggle in her mind "It's been some time since I was here" Nicole tugged on his shirt snapping him out of it "Sorry" they went up to the desk lady "My wife was put in here awhile ago she was shot, where is she!" the desk lady checked her files and nodded "she's currently in the emergency room, a Mrs. Puppy?" Dudley nodded and they went to the hallway of the emergency room.

Dudley sat down and Nicole climbed up on his lap, and they waited for what seemed like days and Nicole fell asleep while Dudley watched the door, soon a doctor walked out and saw them "Are you family of this girl?" Dudley nodded "She's my wife" the doctor went over to him and sighed "We did all we could, she'll live...but" Dudley wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the bad news.

"You'd best see for yourself sir, she's awake so you can go in if you want to" Dudley nodded and picked up Nicole and went in to the room, inside Kitty laid there with a bandage over the left side of her face mostly around the eye area "Kitty?" Kitty smiled and looked over at them "Dudley, Nicole..I'm glad your okay" Dudley smiled at her and felt like he could cry.

But then he saw the bandage "Kitty...your eye" Kitty nodded slowly "Yeah...my left eye...was shot..." Dudley almost dropped Nicole and the sudden shake woke her "Huh? Mommy?" she dazedly looked over at Kitty and smiled "Mommy's okay" she sounded tired, but happy "Yeah, I'm okay sweetie" Dudley put Nicole down and stood there, still in shock.

Nicole went up to Kitty and saw the bandage around her eye "Does your eye hurt?" Kitty picked her up and sat her down on the bed with her "No...there is no pain at all, I'm glad your safe" Nicole tiredly curled up against Kitty's arm "I'm sorry mommy, I shouldn't have run away" Kitty kissed her cheek and Nicole went to sleep.

**Author's note: Dang! Kitty's left eye is gone, but at least Nicole is safe and sound with her family again, thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

***Flashback*** Kitty grabbed Dudley and threw him against the wall, Dudley recovered just in time as Kitty jump kicked at him, and quickly dodged, he punched her hard in the back and Kitty hit the floor, then he jumped at her with his elbow out and Kitty rolled out of the way, so he hit the hard ground, then she extracted her claws and slashed at him.

Dudley's eye's widened and he sweep kicked her legs hitting her to the ground and he got on top of her, she slashed at him again but he grabbed her wrist and smiled "I win Kitty" Kitty growled "Not yet!" she used her amazing cat skills to flip them over so she was on top and pinned him there "I win" Dudley tried to fight back but she was holding him down.

"Sorry, but this time I'm going to win!" she raised her claw up in the air and slashed down, ripping his shirt and taking his clothes off "Whoa!" Kitty smiled and purred "Your mine now" she started to take off her clothes. ***End flashback***

Kitty was sleeping soundly with Nicole in her arms she looked peaceful, even with only one eye now, Kitty woke up, her eye opened as she looked at her baby girl who was sleeping in her arms "Nicole.." she kissed her forehead and petted her gently "I'm glad your safe" she hard time seeing with only one eye, but she didn't care about that right now, little Nicole purred as Kitty petted her, it was a strange purr, more like a growl and a purr mixed together like a purowl, but it was also cute.

She saw Dudley was sleeping on the chair near the bed and was happy that her family was here for her, she felt the bandage around her head, that covered her now lost eye, she wondered if she'd be able to do her job anymore, what would change for her now? She didn't know, but she didn't want to think about it, so she took the remote for the hospital tv and turned it on, it was the boring news channel, but something caught her eye.

"Ms. Swan was put in Jail yesterday and claims that Tuff, the once fighters for justice has turned bad and must be shut down as soon as possible, with the chief of police deceased and the chief of Tuff supposedly missing, the law in this once fair city, seems to be thinning out" Kitty growled at this news, that old bag of feathers claimed to be the victim and was trying to rid the world of Tuff once and for all.

She lost an eye because she let that psycho bird live, well she'd have to fix that now won't she? She picked up her daughter and gently got out of the hospital bed, and put Nicole back on the bed and laid her gently trying not to wake her, she gently got the hair out of Nicole's eyes and kissed her forehead.

She then went over to Dudley and smiled at him for a minute, then kissed his cheek as she left, she grabbed her clothes and changed out of the hospital gown, and into her Chief uniform "This will do" she smiled and left the hospital, she walked down the street away from the hospital "It's time I stepped in and took care of things myself" she was glad that the old bird was in jail, now she could get to her and not worry about interruptions.

She took out a knife she was saving for something special, she was in the mood to carve into the flesh of a certain swan right now, attacking her or her husband was one thing, but almost shooting her baby girl, she wanted blood, and she was going to get it, she walked all the way to the prison, a couple hours later Dudley woke up and saw Nicole on the bed, but no Kitty "Huh...Kitty?" he got up and looked around "Kitty!?" Dudley was now looking all over the room.

Nicole woke up to her father making a lot of noise "Nmmm? Daddy?" Dudley looked back at her and smiled "Hey there sleepyhead, have you seen your mother?" the little white pitten shock her head "Sorry daddy, I thought she was still here" he sighed and Nicole turned on the tv "Morning kids!" Nicole smiled as the big fluffy creature walked up on the tv. *Meanwhile at the Petropolis prison* Kitty walked through the prison and she avoided the guards.

She didn't want anyone to get in her way for this, she waited until the guards were away from the cell "You guards better release me at once, or I will ruin you!" Swan yelled and Kitty dropped down when their were gone "Sorry Swan, but their not coming back" Swan's eyes widened when she saw the feline "You? Guards!?" Kitty laughed and extracted her claws, then began to pick the lock to the cell.

"Hello mayor, I have a bone to pick with you" Swan backed up as Kitty opened the cell door and walked in with a sick grin "You know something bird?" Swan kept her distance from Kitty "What?" Kitty took out her knife and looked at it "I actually thought you would clean up this city, I was getting used to the idea I wasn't needed, I just wanted my sister to be happy with her husband, even if he is a dog, and pretty stupid at times, his heart is in the right place" the aged white bird looked confused as she thought about it.

"Wait a minute...your not Kitty...your..." the cat grinned as she spun the knife in her hand "That's right, it's me...Muriel Doomcat" Swan was know truly afraid "No...not you...I thought you left Petropolis..why are you after me!?" Muriel glared at the old bag and punched her hard to the floor "WHY!? I'll tell you why...your a selfish, raciest old bag that needs to die, I killed that sicko Chief of Police, and now it's your turn, I was fine with how you did things, it didn't bother me...until you shot at my sister's baby girl" Swan tried to move but Muriel stomped on her hand with her high heels digging into her hand.

"AHHHH!" Muriel laughed at this and readied the knife as she stabbed Swan in the back "AHHHH!" Muriel licked her own lips as she smelled the fresh blood "You messed with the wrong girl, and now your going to die" she took out the knife and stabbed her over and over again "AHHHH!" Muriel made sure to hit the parts that would kill her slowly, she kicked that old lady's side and picked her up and then threw her against the cell bars.

"You hurt Kitty!" she clawed her chest ripping into her flesh "You hurt Dudley!" she slashed her with the craving knife cutting a chunk of flesh off her "But worst of all..you hurt Nicole!" she gutted the old bird and stabbed her over and over again in the stomach, then slashed her neck, blood flew everywhere as she enjoyed the kill and the screams she heard from the bird she was disemboweling with her claws and knife.

Swan soon grew silent and Muriel stopped beating her cracked skull "Broke already? Hmph, people like you deserve nothing less then death, forcing others to bend to your will" she took out a cloth and wiped her claws clean of the blood as she admired her work "To bad this will be my last kill, I never did get to Keswick, oh well" she walked out of the bloody cell and closed it behind her as she left the prison satisfied.

She walked away from the Petropolis prison and smiled, ***inside her subconscious*** Kitty was looking around confused "What the? I'm here again? But Muriel...she's gone...isn't she?" she remembered the city deep inside her mind, but she was only ever there when Muriel was in control "What's going on?" she then heard footsteps coming up to her, making her turn around.

Muriel walked up to her making Kitty get on the defensive, ready for anything "Stand down sis, I'm only here to talk" Kitty looked at her confused, she didn't trust her at all, not after everything she did "Muriel...why are you here? I thought you were gone for good" Muriel laughed at that "Gone? No, I've been here for the past five years" Kitty glared at her, then stopped as she realized what she meant.

"Wait...you mean?" Muriel nodded with a grin "All these years, I was always there, remember?" Kitty looked confused as it hit her "So...when I was holding that knife to Dudley...that was?" Muriel snapped her fingers as if it was a signal that she got the right answer "Bingo, all these years, I was able to influence your body, I was the original Personality after all, I was the reason you blacked out for five years straight" Kitty remembered all that happened all these years.

"So those punks I killed..that was you...you were the reason I was waking up drunk! You killed the Chief of Police, your the reason I started to fight back!" Muriel crossed her arms and nodded "It's true, I borrowed our body to do a few things I used to do, beat idiots and get a drink, I'm sorry for calling our baby girl a brat back then" Kitty heard this and got angry.

"You called my baby what!?" Muriel laughed a bit "Calm down, I used to think that, but I've been getting used to the kid" Kitty leaned against a wall "So you were the one causing me problems throughout the years huh?" Muriel laughed a bit "Me? I did the one thing you couldn't!" Kitty glared at her "What? Killing people!?" Muriel grinned "You were weak sister, you let that foul bird get away with to much!" Kitty sighed and calmed herself down.

"You weren't there Muriel, I had no choice but to let that Chief Irons and Mayor Swan get away with their corrupt ways, if I tried to stop them, they would have hurt my family and I couldn't have that" Muriel nodded "Your right, you were protecting them, a little girl who never really fit in and that dog that never truly grew up, your the only one that took responsibility and gave so much to keep them safe, that's why I'm back, to help you do the things others can't" Kitty was mad at her other self now.

"What did you expect me to do Muriel!? It was my family, I had to keep them safe!" Muriel patted her shoulder "Relax sis, nobody is blaming you for what those two did, and now their gone" Kitty put a hand over her lost eye and sighed "There were only three powers in Petropolis Muriel, Chief of Police, Mayor and Chief of Tuff, two of those powers are gone...what do I do now?" Muriel thought about it and smiled.

"You have to take full control of Petropolis sis, now you can clean up this town and nobody can hold you or your family back!" Kitty looked at Muriel "What about you?" Muriel shrugged "Well, to be honest, I've been abusing our body for the last couple years, I beat up a bunch of teenagers when I was drunk, I killed two of three major powers, actually all three if you count that fleabag Dumbrowski, I've been watching you and your family grow and be happy, I couldn't bring myself to kill Dudley, even with all my chances, he made you so happy and my life was never that good, I didn't-couldn't ruin that, so I'm staying in here, in our subconscious, you win Kitty, our body is fully under your control now, I'll be watching over you little sis, so good luck" Kitty looked at her and wasn't sure how to take it all in.

"Muriel...you..." Muriel smiled and nodded "Enjoy your life Kitty, be the girl I could never be, and take care of Nicole, she loves you very much" Kitty felt some tears go down her cheek "Thank you..." Muriel sighed and turned away "Now get back to your family, you have to tell Dudley about the bun in your oven sooner or later right?" Kitty blushed, she wasn't surprised that Muriel knew about the baby she had growing inside her, they were sharing a body after all.

Kitty smiled "I'll never forget you, you reminded me of what it takes to be a Katswell...sis" Muriel hid her shocked expression and smiled "Ye-yeah, but your not a Katswell anymore" Kitty grinned and started to walk away "Your right, I'm a Puppy, and we Puppy's never give up" ***Outside her subconscious*** Kitty woke up and found herself in front of the hospital where her family was.

"Thank you Muriel" she walked into the hospital and went straight into the room she was staying at, she saw Dudley and Nicole there, Dudley was panicking hoping she was alright "Hey you two!" Kitty walked in and Dudley turned to face her "Kitty!" he grabbed her and hugged her tightly "Where were you!? We were worried sick!" Nicole smiled at them and Kitty laughed a bit, even with her sides hurting "Oh Dudley, I'm sorry I worried you, I was only out for a bit" Nicole jumped up "Mommy!" She hugged both her parents legs.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Nicole nodded "Yep!" Kitty picked her up and hugged her "That's good" she turned to Dudley and took his hand "Come on, we need to fix this city" Dudley looked confused but followed her as she pulled him along, Kitty took them straight to city hall and she smiled as she stood at the stand "Ahem!" some people looked at her and noticed she was about to speak.

"People of Petropolis, my name is Kitty Katswell Puppy, you all may recognize me as the chief director of Tuff, now I won't lie, and I won't sugar coat it, our once great city is a dump, a dumping ground for low life scum and sickos who want to trash the place and ruin our once peaceful town, now I know some of you believed in mayor Swan's words to hate and blame other species and even more so on cross species relationships, but she was wrong" more people stopped what they were doing and went over to listen to her speech.

"But mayor Swan said that all children born of different species are freaks and monsters" someone in the crowd said, Kitty looked at Nicole and the white pitten nodded and walked a bit forward for everyone to see "This is my daughter, Nicole Kats Puppy, she is a normal and sweet little girl, and she's a cross breed of a cat and a dog, does she look like a monster or a freak to anyone?" the people looked at each other and back at Nicole.

"She looks like a normal little girl to me" "How strange it's nothing like the mayor said at all" "That's what a pitten looks like?" the crowd talked among themselves, and even more people showed up "Swan...met an unfortunate end today, she was killed by some prisoners while in jail, as such, I am the last and only remaining official in Petropolis, therefore I am throwing out Swan's rules and making my own to better serve the people and Petropolis" she noticed even more people walked into the crowd as she talked.

"This child of mine, is no different from anyone's child, she is a playful four year old child, and yet, thanks to Swan, me and my family had to leave this city and hide from people like Swan, my child is barely in school and she was shot at by that psycho bird! The rules need to change people...we all need to go back to a time before Swan, so people of Petropolis? What's it going to be? Live in fear by Swan's grip? Or change and everyone live together without fear?" the crowd looked at Kitty and then at Nicole and smiled.

"YEAH!" Kitty smiled at this and Dudley hugged her waist "You did it honey" Kitty shock her head "I wasn't alone, but we're not done yet Dudley, this town still needs to get cleaned up, so what do you say partner? Fight crime like we used to?" Dudley nodded "I'm with you Kitty!" Nicole jumped into their arms and smiled widely.

"Let's go back home!" Kitty and Dudley took their child and left, with Swan gone the city was finally on it's track to becoming peaceful once again.

**Author's Note: I'M BACK! and better then ever baby, Swan got what was coming to her and Muriel became a good guy, shocking huh? It was her all along, hope you all enjoyed it, we have ONE chapter left and then I'm moving on to a different fic. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty woke up in her bed with Dudley next to her and she sat up with a smile, things were finally going to change, and she knew it, she got up and went to the restroom, she saw the mirror and looked at herself, her missing eye made it hard to admire herself in the mirror, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

She put a hand on her exposed stomach as she was only wearing a black bra and panties "Should I tell him?" she wanted to tell him but she didn't know if this was the right time or not, she opened a drawer and took out an eye patch, then she strapped it over her eye wound and looked at herself again, she laughed a little as she looked a lot like Madame Catastrophe now.

"I have to tell him" she said to herself and took out some clothes in the closet and changed into a white shirt and black pants, she wore a belt that had the T.U.F.F. Logo on it and left the restroom "Okay Kitty, it's time" she talked to herself as she went into her study and pushed a button, then monitors came out of the shelves and turned on showing the other Chief directors.

"Kitty, it's good to see you again" the black Indian wolf girl smiled at her before seeing her eye patch "What happened to your eye!?" Kitty sighed and leaned against her desk "Mayor Swan shot at me and my family, so we arrested her" Terra was about to speak when the dog growled "So it was you who killed her was it? We should take your badge away right now for this outrage!" Terra glared at him through the screen.

"That is enough Damion, you have been a thorn in every agents side since that Swan took over, I admit I dislike that one of our top criminals got away with murder, this Muriel Doomcat is a sicko and a killing machine, have you seen what was left of that bird? Kitty is not capable of such horrors, if you want to blame someone, blame her real killer, but from where I stand, she did us a favor in killing the old crone" Damion looked at her in anger but breathed and nodded.

"Your right...as always my dear Terra, so Mrs. Puppy, as you are the last major power in Petropolis, how will you handle this?" Kitty smiled, about time he gave her some respect "I've been working on cleaning up the city, things are returning to normal, people aren't afraid to step into the sunlight, and the increase of cross species relationships is growing" the Raven smiled at this.

"I'm glad to see things are working out" the Lion spoke next "Agreed, even here things are suddenly looking up, my people are happy again" the bear laughed happily "My people are also doing better, we should be thanking that little cat, continue good work Mrs. Puppy!" Damion nodded "I should go, things to do" his monitor turned off and the others laughed "Be seeing you Chief Director Katswell" all the monitors turned off except Terra's.

"You've changed Kitty, you seem to finally believe in yourself once more, your family would be proud" Kitty stood up "Thank you Terra, a friend helped me get it together" Terra screen turned off and Kitty left her study, then she saw Nicole sitting on the couch watching morning cartoons "Hahaha!" she happily laughed, Kitty went over to her and sat down next to her "Morning sweetie" Nicole wagged her tail as she saw her mother.

"Good morning mommy!" Kitty smiled at her daughter and put a hand on her head and ruffled up her hair playfully "Ready for school kiddo?" Nicole laughed and nodded "I sure am mommy!" Nicole picked up her pink backpack full of school supplies "Great, and trust me, your going to make some real friends this time" Nicole jumped up as her cartoon ended.

"I hope so, you don't think the mean lady is coming back, do you?" Kitty nodded and stood up "She won't be hurting anyone ever again sweetheart" just then Dudley walked up with a yawn "Morning girls" Nicole tackled her father's face sending them both to the ground "Whoa! Morning sweetie!" Nicole smiled widely "Hi daddy!" Dudley got up and held her in his arms.

"Ready for a car ride to school!?" Nicole nodded excitedly "Car ride!" Kitty was surprised that Nicole was so happy after everything that's happened, but she was glad that she was still so innocent, she wanted to keep her that way as long as possible "Let's go you two" Kitty grabbed the keys to their car, Nicole and Dudley ran out of their house happily and jumped in the car.

"Car ride!" Kitty laughed softly as she got in the drivers seat and started up the car "Okay, let's get you to your new school Nicole!" they then drove off and Dudley stuck his head out the window and enjoyed the wind with his tongue out, he then heard a sound behind him and saw that Nicole was copying him with her tongue out and everything.

They continued like that for awhile before they reached a school called, Cameron's school for the youth "Wow this places looks great for a kindergarten" Dudley said as they all got out of the car "Actually it's more then a kindergarten Dudley, they go up a few grades, and I hear it's a great place for kids, that last school we went to for Nicole, wasn't nearly this good, plus it's away from those teachers that would punish her for a simple mistake instead of actually trying to help her learn" Dudley nodded.

"Good point" they then walked in the building and a red fox smiled at them as if she was waiting for them "Hey there, you must be the Puppy's right?" Kitty held Nicole's little hand as the walked up "That's us, so when can we get Nicole to start classes?" the female red fox smiled "Right now actually, I just need you to sign some things, why don't you take her to room K-40? The teacher there is the sweetest and she can teach like no one else can, you'll love her" Dudley walked up to the girl.

"So what do I sign?" she took out some papers and Kitty took Nicole and they looked for room K-40 "Ah, they stopped at a door with a sign above it that read K-40 "Ready sweetheart?" Nicole nodded and they walked into the room, there was a black and white cat sitting on a desk watching children play with art supplies "That's good children, remember this is for fun so draw and craft anything you want, I'm liking that popsicle stick figure of Iron mutt Leah and Zeke, and it's life sized too, good job!" Kitty walked over to her.

"Excuse me? Ms um.." the cat looked at her and smiled, she was mainly black with a white belly and the front of her neck that went to her face, the white stayed away from her nose and went over one eye, her hands were white, up to her wrists and she had emerald eyes and black hair "Oh hello, my name is Ms. Katherine Leslie my friends call me Kat and my students call me Ms. Leslie, you must be the mother of our new student!" she happily shook her hand and saw Nicole.

"Hello there little one, I hope you make lots of friends here" Kitty smiled, she seemed like a nice girl and was capable of taking care of kids so she gently pushed Nicole forward and Nicole looked at every other kid there "Thank you Ms. Leslie, enjoy your new class Nicole!" Kitty kissed Nicole's cheek before leaving, she went back to Dudley and saw he was talking with the fox girl.

"No way? Ham that's awesome!" they laughed and Kitty walked up to them "Hey you two, Dudley are you done signing?" Dudley nodded "You bet, I was just talking with Ms. Foxtrot, she is funny!" Kitty took his hand "Dudley, can I talk with you for a second?" Dudley looked a little worried as if he was in trouble "Sure Kitty" she took him outside and sighed to herself.

"Dudley...I have something I need to tell you..." Dudley looked really worried now "Is something wrong?" she looked away from him "I...I'm pregnant..."Dudley took a minute to process this and gave her a questioned look "What...wait..you, but you told me you were on the pill! Aren't you!?" Kitty nodded slowly "Dudley...I'm sorry I lied to you...I did want another child...so.." Dudley crossed his arms annoyed.

"You got pregnant...even though Swan was in charge...were you trying to lose everything!? We barely manged to keep Nicole safe with all that hate and racism around, what were you thinking!?" Kitty lowered her head holding back tears "I'm sorry...I..I just...I wanted another baby so badly...I..." out of nowhere she found herself in Dudley's arms as he hugged her.

"It's okay Kitty...you love being a mother huh?" Kitty nodded and hugged him back "Oh Dudley!" he stroked her hair gently and smiled "Don't worry..with Swan gone...we can have another child, besides, I bet Nicole would love a little brother or sister" Kitty smiled "Your not..mad?" Dudley kissed her forehead "Mad? No way, I could never be mad at you, I love you too much for that, and I'm excited for another child, I hope it's a boy!" Kitty surprised him as she locked lips with his and they kissed.

Back at the classroom Ms. Leslie looked at two girls by themselves and smiled "You can sit over there Nicole, between those those girls!" Nicole smiled and went over to them "Hello, I'm Nicole!" she sat down at the chair in the middle and a blue furred kitten smiled at her, she had pink hair and violet eyes "Hello" she spoke with a soft voice.

"My name is Terra..." Nicole noticed she was a shy girl, but she was friendly the other one was a tan cat with white hair and blue eyes "Name's Penalty, but everyone calls me Penny, don't ask where I got my name" Nicole smiled as her she seemed rough around the edges but she was also friendly "Would you...um..I mean if it's okay with Penny...like to..I don't know...be friends?" Nicole grinned widely "YES!" Penny looked at Terra and then at Nicole.

"Um...okay, I'll allow it, welcome to our little group Nicole!" the three girls smiled at each other "So your not weirded out that I'm a pitten?" Penny shook her head "Nah, I'm one too, my mom is a cat and my dad is a dog!" Nicole smiled more "Really? I'm not the only one!?" Penny nodded and Nicole turned to Terra "What about you Terra?" she shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm a full cat..but both my parents are girls, so I'm a bit of a freak" Nicole raised an eyebrow "Your dad is a girl? How does that work?" Terra shrugged "My mom is a super genius, she managed somehow, I'm living proof" Penny laughed "You forgot that fact your mom isn't an earth cat, she's a completely different cat species from space!" Terra blushed "Don't say it out loud Penny!" Nicole started to laugh and that got Penny to laugh as well, and Terra join in their laughter.

"I can tell we're going to be the best of friends!" Terra and Penny nodded "Yeah, you bet!" then Ms. Leslie walked up to them "Ready to get back to class ladies?" she said with a smile, she enjoyed watching the kids make friends "Yes Ms. Leslie!" the three girls got to playing with their art supplies.

**THE END.**

**And there you have it folks the final chapter of the final saga of Memories, I hope you all enjoyed the ride as I did writing it, Please R&R and look forward to my next work. :)**


End file.
